¡Regrésenme mis calzoncillos!
by Zoey Kagamine
Summary: Un ladrón le anda robando a Len su ropa, y él como todo muchacho hace un esfuerzo por no llorar en frente de todos...
1. ¿Y mis calzoncillos?

_**¡Regrésenme mis Calzoncillos!**_

Estaba completamente deprimido, tenía una cara de que iba a morirse y la razón: los últimos tres días, algún malvado le había estado quitando su ropa, los calcetines, su pantalón, y ¡está mañana había amanecido sin calzoncillos!

_***Flash Back***_

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, se los restregó dando un gran bostezo, sentía más frio de lo usual, se movió un poco en la cama y se sintió raro, como sí algo le faltara, alzó su manta y se pudo azul al ver que le faltaban sus calzoncillos.

-¡JODER! Ayer, mis calcetines, anteayer mi pantalón ¡¿Y ahora esto?! ¿Quién rayos fue? –Grito el rubio histérico y completamente azul.

_*__**Fin de Flash Back**__*_

Él rubio se paseo por su habitación, pensando en cómo atrapar a aquel ladrón, además, se sentía solo ya qué no había podido ver a su hermana Rin y eso lo ponía triste y preocupado, tampoco se podía comunicar con el maestro para que le actualizara algo de ropa nueva, o por lo menos unos calzoncillos.

Salió de la habitación, sonrojado tratando de que nadie lo viera pero cuando iba por el pasillo…

-¡Len! –Gritaron atrás de él voces muy conocidas con un tono de alegría y luego volvieron a hablar- ¡LEEEN! –Él aludido se volteó tratando de ocultar sus partes con su camisa.

-¡AHHHHH! -Grito el muchacho al ser descubierto tratando de que sus partes no sean vistas. Los rostros de sus amigos estaban más que sonrojados.

-Len-San –Empezó a hablar Kaito con mirada pervertida- Oye Len-chan dime una cosa…¿Por qué estás así?

-¿Cómo qué así? –Len le devolvió la pregunta tratando de disimular.

-Así en…en…-Trato de articular Miku completamente sonrojada mientras que estiraba si dedo índice señalando a Len.

-En…-

-¡EN PELOTAS!- Grito Meiko a los cuatro vientos, mientras soltaba su lata de sake, haciendo que todos soltaran una gran carcajada... Kaito apunto hacia Len aun riéndose, Miku cayó al suelo tomando su estomago casi asfixiándose.

Len solo se puso rojo como tomate y dos pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaron por sus ojos…

-w-w-w-w-w-w

Hola chicos lamento lo corto, soy nueva, espero que no me haya salido tan mal el capii TT-TT Kjas lo se xD pobre Len

¡Comenten¡ :3


	2. ¡INFARTO!

Hola! Lamento la tardanza T-T Pero bueno :D aquí el segundo capii!

*****En el capi anterior*****

-¡EN PELOTAS!- Grito Meiko a los cuatro vientos, mientras soltaba su lata de sake, haciendo que todos soltaran una gran carcajada... Kaito apunto hacia Len aun riéndose, Miku cayó al suelo golpeándose el estomago asfixiándose.

Len solo se puso rojo como tomate y dos pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaron por sus ojos…

****Seguimos con el capii****

-E-eh, e-esperad c-chicos ;/-/;–Dijo mientras se trababa y los miraba avergonzado, sonrojado y con algunas lagrimitas tipo anime en los ojos. Se dios cuenta de estás y como supo las suprimió. Miro hacia adelante poniendo una cara de fastidio, sus hermanos aun se reían, estaba seguro que en algún momento se harían cara estaba completamente sonrojada y debajo de su ojo derecho tenia rayitas azules tipo anime. Mientras que con su mano derecha se tapaba sus partes nobles, con la otra mano se cubría el trasero.

-Jajajajaja si jaja cla-claro jajaja x'D –Dijo en medio de una fuerte carcajada, tomándose aun el estomago, golpeando la pared con sus pies, sus ojos estaban abiertos, le dolía pero no podía parar ¡estaba muerta de la risa!

-Aaaajajajaajajaj x'D–Reía Kaito, sin darse cuenta que sin querer se había sentado en su helado, gritaba y Reía ya que Meiko en medio de su carcajada lo tomo de la bufanda ahorcándolo ligeramente mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Sus ojos estan también abiertos con varias lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡E-EN PELO-PELOTAS! ¡JAAAAJAJAJAJA! –Él comentario solo aumentó las risas de todos, haciendo que él rubio bajara la cabeza. El peli-azul se agarro fuertemente el estomago, sí no paraba juraba que iba a explotar y los 3.000 kilos de helado que había comido quedaría vilmente por todos lados. Meiko soltó a Kaito y comenzó a rodar como loca en el suelo, se levanto y se echo a correr con una sola cosa en su mente. El baño…¡se iba a orinar encima!

El rubio ya arto de la exageración, grito- ¡CARAJO, DEJAD SE REÍR! ¡ME HAN ROBADO MIS CALZONCILLOS! :( -…El peli-azul y la peli-aqua pararon de reír y tomaron una falsa pose serio, se miraron entre ambos y luego, miraron a Len que tenia la carita completamente roja, y sus facciones eran enojadas, haciéndole ver más adorable aun.

- P-pero Len –dijo conteniendo la risa Miku- E-es que es jaja muy gracioso ;u; –Dijo y volvió a empezar a reír, Kaito le hizo una seña a Len y se fueron a la habitación del peli-azul.

- Etto…¿Qué hacemos aquí? ._.' –pregunto desconcertado, él solo quería encontrar sus calzoncillos ¡No visitar la habitación de todos completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo!

- Pues…Pensé en darte unos calzoncillos pero….jeje creo que así estas mejor :3 –Dijo con vos oscura y una mirada penetrante y pervertida, muy pervertida.

- ¡EHHG! ¡WAAA! O0O''–Grito Len ya sabiendo las intenciones de Kaito, este lo miraba de manera penetrante, luego se dirigió la miraba a la parte baja del rubio, Len grito otra vez y se volteo rápidamente para salir, pero una mano lo detuvo secamente, y giro su cabeza por su hombro derecho y vio la mano de Rin claro la distinguía por el esmalte de uñas amarillo, giro su cuerpo completamente y miro aterrorizado, su hermana estaba desnuda, cubierta de sangre con una mirada seca y fría, siendo abrazada por Kaito- ¡AHHHH! °0°'''

- Len...-Un susurro inaudible, que por desgracia llego a los oídos del rubio, su voz sonaba cortada, fría, seca, aterradora…-

- ¡AHHH! –Grito el rubio, con los pelos de punta, tropezándose con los botes de helado, ropa y variedades de cosas más, logró llegar a la salida de la habitación, y volvió a voltear y su hermana estaba atrás del con una mirada desquiciada y una sonrisa aterradora de oreja a oreja, Len otra vez se espanto y salió de esa habitación, se lanzo en el suelo, con diminutas lagrima, pero no lloro, tenía tiempo sin ver a Rin, horas, días, meses…Y al fin que la veía, la miraba como a una muerta.

- Oye pelotas…-Escucho la voz burlona de Meiko, está se acerco a el con una sonrisa, pero se borro cuando vio la cara de espanto del rubio- Déjame adivinar, Kaito te llevo a su cuarto e intento violarte –El gemelo se sorprendió y asintió, peli-marrón serro los ojos eh hizo una mirada aterradora- No te preocupes, ya lo voy a joder.

- Gracias –Dijo casi inaudible, no le quería decir lo de Rin, solo no quería.

Por cierto, ¿No has visto a Rin? -Pregunto sentando en el suelo al lado del Rubio, Len asintió y miro detenidamente la puerta, color de azul con pequeñas paletas de colores pintadas y en la parte de arriba decía "Kaito Shion" Levanto su brazo lentamente, este temblaba y señalo a la puerta- ¿Ahí? –Len volvió a asentir y Meiko se levanto y sin previo aviso entro.

*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*

Después de unos minutos Meiko salió de la habitación de Kaito, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por gotitas de sangre y sus nudillos también pero más abundantes. Len se pusó aun más pálido y pregunto…

- ¿Lo mataste? -Chilló espantado al ver la sangre, claro pero ocultando su miedo con una fría mirada, como siempre.

- ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? –Dijo de manera sarcástica la peli-marrón- Ven Len, vamos a mi bar..Tal vez allí estén tus pantalones –Menciono para luego comenzar a reír.

- Vale…-Dijo dando un suspiro y bajando la mirada, aun arrimando con sus manos su camisa, tapando su intimidad.

:::::::::::::::::-::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno chicos! Ojala os haya gustado :333 Jajaja sí ya les descifrare el misterio de Rin jejejeje :3 Ese Kaito xDD Bueno hasta pronto (/^-^)/


	3. Vergüenza

_**Hola! Jejejej, creo qué este fue un poco más rápido que él otro jejej…**_

_**-Zoey- Niña, no me has presentado ¬¬'**_

_**-Yo- Hay!…Bueno chicos al parecer ya jjeje ya conocieron a mi ayudante…Ella es Zoey, Zoey Taishô, y nos acompañara durante muuuuucho tiempo :33 ("También lo odio")**_

_**-Zoey- Idiota, Bueno, ella solo les quería decir, felices días! Feliz semana santa, si lo celebran en fin me importa un carajo me voy a comer chocolate –Se va-**_

_**-Yo- Les juro que se porta así porque su hermano la estaba jodiendo ^-^'' Jejeje bueno sin más aquí tan el capii :D **_

°~En el capitulo Anterior~°

¿Lo mataste? -Chilló espantado al ver la sangre, claro pero ocultando su miedo con una fría mirada, como siempre.

¡No! ¿Cómo crees? –Dijo de manera sarcástica la peli-marrón- Ven Len, vamos a mi bar..Tal vez allí estén tus pantalones –Menciono para luego comenzar a reír.

Vale…-Dijo dando un suspiro y bajando la mirada, aun arrimando con sus manos su camisa, tapando su intimidad.

*~Seguimos con el capitulo~*

"_**03) …Vergüenza"**_

Tenía la mente echa un desastre, estaba frustrado, asustado, avergonzado y lo peor ¡Desnudo!, caminaba con dificultad ya que su camisa se levantaba y dejaba mirar su lindo y rosado trasero, gruño por lo bajo, y estaba completamente confundido ¿Qué palos hacia Rin Kagamine en la habitación de Kaito Shion? No pude evitar recordar esa mirada penetrante de parte de ambos…Sus miradas eran frías y lo peor es que la habitación estaba a oscuras.

"_Len…" –_Ante el recordatorio de la voz de su hermana, fría, perdida, seca y sin vida, sintió un fuerte escalofrío- _"Len….Len…Len…" –_Escucho una y otra vez en su mente, memorizando cada sonido y poniéndose más pálido.

Len…Len ¡LEN KAGAMINE! –Ese grito lo hice aterrizar en el suelo, espantado y de golpe salto.

¡AH! ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ PASA?¡ ¿D-dónde ESTA RIN? ¡RIN! –Grito desesperado y alarmado por el grito, mirando hacia todos lados hasta que vio que Meiko estaba a su lado con una mirada graciosa y se dio cuenta de que su camisa estaba un poco más arriba, le entraba más aire de lo usual, y luego miro hacia atrás, Miki, Teto Kasane, Yuki Kaai, Piko y Gakupo lo miraban de forma entre pervertido, divertido y inocente.

Se sonrojo a más no poder, y se dio vuelta, ocultando su trasero con su única protección, su camisa, su corta y clara camisa blanca, luego se coloco atrás de Meiko – M-m-m-mierda –Susurro trabado y las miradas de Piko y Gakupo se iluminaron, con el brillo de la perversión.

Len, no sabía que tuvieses tan buenas nalgas…-Dijo Gakupo, con un aire pervertido y cara "sexy". Len se sonrojo más, ocultándose más con Meiko- Espera ¿o es qué en realidad es Rin la que está escondiéndose tras Meiko?, porque ¡Wow! ¡Ese rabito esta divino!

Y qué lo digas, rosadito y con la vista se puede decir que es como de bebé, suabesiiito -Le siguió el juego Piko relamiéndose. Len sonrió de lado y pensó en devolverles la broma.

¡Claro! ¡No está arrugado como el tuyo Gakupo! –Dijo haciendo que todos rieran y Gakupo frunciera el seño, se levando y fue directo hacia Len, tomando a Meiko de la mano y empujándola dejando a Len expuesto.

¿Así? ¡A que Lo tengo más bonito que el tuyo! –Dijo soltando el nudo de su Kimono y mostrando su trasero. Len Cayo al piso inconsciente, eso fue abrumador, traumático, para todos.

¡LUNA LLENA…! –Grito Piko tapándole los ojos a Yuki con su mano izquierda y con la mano dereha se los tapo así mismo, Miki se los tapo a Teto y Teto a Miki, que estaban asqueadas y semi-traumadas por esa horrible experiencia.

Meiko…Meiko tiraba fotos con su celular, y hasta gravo un video, eso, lo pondría en Publio, TODO el mundo lo vería.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con cuatro ojos color sangre, una cabellera plateada, y otra chocolate. Le dolía la cabeza, luego uno de los pares de ojos se fue de su vista. Y luego escucho una voz, cortada y mal hablada la de una borracha, supo quien era…Yowane Haku.

Oye Len-chan ¿Por qué no tienes pantalones, o Calzoncillos? –Pregunto confundida la peli-plata, ebria.

¡Le robaron su ropa interior! ¡Es lo más chistoso que ah pasado en mi vida! –Dijo otra voz, también de mujer ebria, que reconocía bien, la de Meiko-nee.

Jajajajajajajajajajaja –Comenzó a reír Haku, junto con Meiko- ¡Que idiotez! ¡Jajajajaja!

¡Siii! ¡Lo sé! –Dijo Meiko, luego se acerco a la oreja de la peli-plata y le susurro- Aunque…Len dan ganas de violarle, tiene una mirada de shota y unas nalgas para morirse. Dijo la peli-marrón de manera descarada y enviándole una mirada pervertida al chico.

Viéndolo de ese modo… Tienes razón –Dijo de la misma manera Haku.- Hmmm, bueno Meiko, prepárame una grande. –Dijo cambiando de tema pues Len se había acercado a la barra del bar, con una mirada distraída, frustrada, confundida y avergonzada-.

Ajo melancolía. –Dijo Meiko refiriéndose a Haku, copo sorprendido por la petición tan vulgar de su compañera de copas. Usualmente usaba ese lenguaje tan abierto. Luego poso su mirada al niño quien estaba en "posición de descansó" en la barra, con la cabeza hundida en sus brazos- ¿Len? ¿Vas a querer algo?...¿O te dormiste? –Pregunto al ver qué el chico ni se movía y su respiración era lenta y calmada-.

Sí…-Dijo el susodicho mientras levantaba la cabeza lentamente y se paraba rectamente, para luego en jorobar la columna y poniendo los codos en la barra-.

¿Qué quieres pues? –Pregunto otra vez Meiko, dándole un gran vaso de cerveza a haku, qué enseguida empezó a tomarlo.

Una soda con sabor a cambur*…Por favor..-Pidió el rubio, de manera un poco animada.

Enseguida –Anunció Meiko para ir al freezer por la soda.- Tienes suerte, me quedan algunas. –Dijo y trajo unas cuatro sodas, sabía qué él rubio se quedaría tooodo el día quejándose, y seguramente…Se embriagaría-.

El muchacho agarró rápidamente una de las latas, la abrió y sin más dio un sorbo. Arrugo un poco la cara al darse cuenta qué la bebida tenía alcohol. Igual, eso lo le importo y siguió bebiendo.

Cuéntame Len. ¿Cómo ha sido eso de que aun no estás llorando? –Pregunto sarcásticamente Haku al ver la "Azaña" que había logrado el rubio.

Sí, ¿Por qué aun no estás sobre el hombro de Rin chillando? –Pregunto de vuelta Meiko.

Len frunció el seño, y luego saco un cambur de la nada, sonrió y dijo- Pues yo soy un muchacho, y es por eso qué, sí me pasa algo malo, no debo de porque llorar. – Dijo de manera valiente e inflando él pecho. Luego un aire deprimente se apodero de su aura- Y porqué no eh visto a Rin para poder acerlo…-

¡Awwww's! ¡Qué ternura! –Dijo Meiko tomándose una cerveza, al ver la carita de cachorro y los ojos llorosos del rubio.

¿Y qué quieres hacer? –Pregunto Haku.

Quiero decir entre lloriqueos "Haz lo qué te plazca pero regrésame mis calzoncillos" –Dijo este a punto de venirse en llanto.

¡Ternura! –Chillaron ambas al ver que el chico tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas y con aquellas gotitas de agua salada escurriendo de sus ojos de borrego a medio morir.

Neru Akita quien estaba pasando por allí, con su típica cara de…"El mundo apesta" se sorprendió de ver a Len así, y a la vez se sonrojo fuertemente.

"Hay, allí esta Len…¿estoy…bonita?" –Dijo chequeándose rápidamente- "Sí. ¡Oh Dios mío!, ¡Len no tiene pantalones! ¡Y mucho menos calzoncillos!" –Sus mejillas se pusieron aun más rojas.-

¿Hmm…? ¿Neru? –Pregunto Meiko al ver a la rubia- ¡Neru! ¡Ven, no te quedes allí paradota! –Invito la peli-marron-

Ehhh, sí ya voy….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::-:::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bueno jejeje, se me entro la inspiración eh hice un nuevo capii :D espero que les haya gustado, deja un comentario :3 no seas cruel ejejejeje, en el siguiente capii puede que se explique porque la aparición de Rin en la habitación de Kaito :3 dije qué tal vez no te emociones e.e jejeje**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y a todos mis lectores. Por leer este intento de historia jejeje.**

**-Zoey- Sí, sí como digas ¬¬ cállate.**

**¬¬ Bueno sin más me despido jejeje feliz, día, noche, madrugada, tarde xD :D**

***- Cambur: Así es como llaman a la banana aquí en Venezuela :D **


End file.
